bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century was an animated series, in which Sherlock Holmes is brought back to life in the 22nd Century. It first aired on 6 May, 1999 in the UK and on 18 September, 1999 in the US. Summary Set in 22nd Century in New London, Inspector Beth Lestrade of New Scotland Yard is chasing grotesquely deformed French rogue geneticist Martin Fenwick, when she realises that his companion is none other than the 19th century criminal mastermind, Professor James Moriarty. (This is not the original Moriarty but in fact his clone, created from cells taken from his corpse, which Holmes had buried in a Swiss ice cave, near the Reichenbach Falls). Famous biologist Sir Evan Hargreaves (who looks just like Doyle) has just invented cellular rejuvenation. Beth knows that Holmes survived and actually lived to a ripe old age, and further knows that his corpse is preserved in a glass-walled, honey-filled coffin in the basement of New Scotland Yard (This may be both a reference to the legend that Alexander the Great's body was preserved in honey, which does not rot, and also to the fact that, as stated in the original stories by Doyle, Holmes became a beekeeper once he retired). She takes the body from the basement and delivers it to Sir Evan. The biologist then uses his cellular rejuvenation technique to return life and youth to Holmes' body, so that the detective can combat Moriarty. As a descendant of the original Inspector Lestrade, Beth has inherited Dr Watson's journals. When she has her law enforcement robot, or compudroid (whom she calls Watson) read them for information about Holmes, it ends up emulating the personality of the good doctor. Holmes also ends up getting his old Baker Street rooms back (they'd been preserved as a museum). Lestrade's compudroid assumes the name, face, voice, and mannerisms of Dr Watson to assist Holmes in both his crime-solving duties and his difficult assimilation to England in the 22nd century. During the series, Holmes and Watson often work on retainer for New Scotland Yard, with Beth Lestrade as their supervising officer and Superintendent Greyson as hers, but they also work for private citizens. They are often assisted by the new Baker Street Irregulars: soccer player Wiggins, the Eliza Doolittleish Deidre, and the paraplegic Tennyson, who communicates through electronic beeps only Holmes seems to comprehend (ironically). However, Wiggins and Deidre understand and communicate with Tennyson in The Adventure of the Dancing Men. The primary villains are Moriarty and his henchman Fenwick, but they only appear in about half of the episodes. Many episodes are direct rewrites of the original stories by Arthur Conan Doyle – such as "The Empty House", "The Speckled Band", "The Five Orange Pips", "The Red-Headed League", and "The Engineer's Thumb" – while others are drastically different from the stories on which they are supposed to be based. The series itself seems to be a sci–fi pastiche. The series is visually a blend of traditional 2-D and 3-D CGI animation. Each episode is inspired by one of the literary works of Arthur Conan Doyle.http://www.thecookiejarcompany.com/cj_shows_sherlockholmes22nd.php Cast * Jason Gray-Stanford - Sherlock Holmes * John Payne - Dr. John H. Watson & Watson (compudroid) * Akiko Morison - Inspector Beth Lestrade * Viv Leacock - Wiggins * Jennifer Copping - Deidre * Richard Newman - Prof. James Moriarty * Ian James Corlett - Martin Fenwick * William Samples - Chief Insp. Charles Greyson * Jo Bates - Newscaster Episode guide Season 1 # The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes (The Adventure of the Final Problem) # The Crime Machine (The Valley of Fear) # The Hounds of the Baskervilles (The Hound of the Baskervilles) # The Adventure of the Empty House (The Adventure of the Empty House) # The Crooked Man (The Adventure of the Crooked Man) # The Adventure of the Deranged Detective (The Adventure of the Dying Detective) # The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire Lot (The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire) # The Scales of Justice (The Adventure of the Speckled Band) # The Resident Patient (The Adventure of the Resident Patient) # The Sign of Four (The Sign of Four) # The Adventure of the Dancing Men (The Adventure of the Dancing Men) # The Musgrave Ritual (The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual) # The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle (The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle) # Silver Blaze (The Adventure of the Silver Blaze) # The Five Orange Pips (The Five Orange Pips) # The Red-Headed League (The Red-Headed League) # The Man with the Twisted Lip (The Man with the Twisted Lip) Season 2 # The Secret Safe (His Last Bow) # The Adventure of the Second Stain (The Adventure of the Second Stain) # The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb (The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb) # The Gloria Scott (The Adventure of the Gloria Scott) # The Adventure of the Six Napoleons (The Adventure of the Six Napoleons) # The Adventure of the Creeping Man (The Adventure of the Creeping Man) # The Adventure of the Beryl Board (The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet) # The Adventure of the Mazarin Chip (The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone) # A Case of Identity (A Case of Identity) Media Images Sherlock Holmes 22nd Century.jpg|Sherlock Holmes (Voiced by Jason Gray-Stanford) Watson robot.JPG|Dr John Watson's identity assumed by compudroid (voiced by John Payne) Inspector B. Lestrade.jpg|Inspector Beth Lestrade (Voiced by Akiko Morison) Wiggins.JPG|Wiggins Prof.M ©.jpg|Professor James Moriarty (Clone) (voiced by Richard Newman) M. Fenwich.jpg|Martin Fenwick (voiced by Ian James Corlett) Holmes Watson Moriartyindisguise.jpg|Holmes, Dr Watson and Prof. Moriarty (in disguise) at Reichenbach Falls in: "The Fall and Rise of Sherlock Holmes" Video External links * References de:Sherlock Holmes im 22. Jahrhundert es:Sherlock Holmes en el siglo XXII Category:Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Category:Adaptation: TV